The invention relates to a method for operating a drive device of a window positioning device for positioning a window pane of a vehicle. Moreover, the invention relates to a control device for operating the drive device.
Methods for displacing a window pane are known, with which the window pane is displaced from an end position into an intermediate position in order to facilitate the opening or closing of a vehicle door, especially for frameless windows. Methods are also known with which window panes are pressed down into a mechanical stop for better sealing, especially depending on a high vehicle speed. When displacing the window pane into the end position and when pressing down, high preload forces often occur within a window mechanism.
The German patent application DE 10 2010 056 226 A1 discloses a method for lowering a window pane of a vehicle prior to an occupant of the vehicle disembarking, with which the lowering can be initiated by operating a belt buckle, especially with a frameless vehicle door.
The German patent application DE 10 2010 036 205 A1 discloses a method for pressing down a window pane of a vehicle into an end position on a mechanical stop depending on a driving state of the vehicle in order to ensure good sealing of the interior of the vehicle, especially if there is mechanical play. Pressing down can take place with a defined force and with a slowly increasing force up to a final value of the force, in order to gently approach the stop and to keep audible noise low. The force can be adjusted by pulse width modulated current. The pressing down can especially take place depending on a vehicle speed, a temperature or a time period.
The German patent application DE 10 2006 049 223 A1 discloses a method for the positioning of a window pane of a vehicle in a short stroke position separate from a seal in order to keep the window pane free of the seal and to facilitate opening of a door of the vehicle, wherein mechanical play can be compensated.
The German patent application DE 103 38 767 A1 discloses a method for the positioning of a window pane of a vehicle in a short stroke position when opening a vehicle door and a door window control system, wherein a proximity sensor is provided, especially in the area near a door handle, in order to displace the window pane into the short stroke position shortly before opening the vehicle door, especially shortly before operating the door handle.
The German patent application DE 10 2008 014 520 A1 discloses a method for the lowering of a window pane of a vehicle into a short stroke position when opening a vehicle door, with which lowering can be initiated by a heat sensor preferably disposed in the area near a door handle that detects a hand of a user of the vehicle in a detection region.